A Family Christmas
by AJK200001
Summary: A simple one-shot about the closeness of family at Christmas


A Family Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, A Christmas Carol, or A Christmas Story

Summary: A simple one-shot about the closeness of family at Christmas.

At long last, a Christmas without fear; fear of a dark lord coming down on their heads, fear of friends or family being murdered in cold blood, and fear of never seeing another day in peace. The year had been peaceful but hard to get through for Harry and his new family. The deaths weighed heavy on their minds, Fred, Remus and Tonks especially. They had all but completely recovered by the holidays, there were still the occasional attacks of sobbing for one person or another, but they all tried their hardest to make merry, now that peace had finally come for them.

It had been decided that spending Christmas at the Burrow might be too hard to do this year, without Fred, so Hermione came up with the brilliant idea to invite the Weasley family to her family's home, to bring all the extensions of their family closer together. Doctors Wendell and Monica Granger were more than happy to host Hermione's friends. They owned a quaint house in Gloucestershire, which would just be big enough to house everyone, if a few bunched up together of course.

As they were staying with Hermione's family, she decided to introduce the Weasleys to a simple, muggle Christmas. When everyone was settled in, they began to get ready for the big day. Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley took Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to get a tree. They drove to a small tree farm just outside of the village, where they procured a beautiful, full bodied tree, which would just barely reach the ceiling of the cottage. Mrs. Granger showed Mrs. Weasley and Fleur how to cook with muggle appliances, like a gas stove and oven, and an electric mixer. Mr. Weasley and Hermione taught Harry and the Weasley men how to play Cricket, which they spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon playing, before they were forced to come back inside by their women. Everyone pitched in with the decorating, hanging wreaths and holly, stringing garlands and baubles and stockings, on the walls, mantel and of course the tree.

Harry and Ron shared a room, as did Hermione and Ginny. Bill and Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their own rooms together, and George crammed in with Charlie and Percy.

The next morning, all went downstairs to share in the wonder and merriment of Christmas morning. Presents galore, were piled under the tree, and the stocking were filled with prizes and crackers. Once the madness of the gifts was done, everyone got dressed and piled into cars and drove down to the village church for a prayer and songs, and a very merry party with the rest of the village. In the afternoon, the family went to the local movie theater, which was showing for today only, a special viewing of "A Christmas Story". The Weasleys marveled at the film and laughed with the rest of the audience at the timeless, classic story.

By early evening, dinner was ready, and the table set. They all clasped hands and bowed their heads for a prayer, and began their feast of roast turkey, pigs in blankets, cranberry and bread sauces, steamed brussels sprouts, parsnips and carrots, and to finish off everything, a beautiful Christmas pudding. After dinner the family gathered in the drawing room, with mugs of hot cider, and Mr. Granger regaled everyone with a reading of "A Christmas Carol", performing all the voices and sounds, to the delight of everyone.

After a medley of many Christmas songs, they all went to bed, full and happy, whatever sadness inside them, was lifted from their hearts. This Christmas truly was the very best that any of them ever had, and for once, they looked forward to the New Year, and what new surprises it brought. As everyone lay in their beds, drifting off to sleep, one thought rang clear in their minds, a line from the story Mr. Granger had told, and that was, "God bless us all, everyone."


End file.
